PokleTheKirby
Pokle (also known as Pikler, Pickle, and Pink Memer ) or Jesus Solis (his real name) is a hispanic youtuber who joined youtube on November 19th, 2016 (which is Ben's B-Day). He first started to make FNAF plush videos but soon later on he started to lose interest in FNAF and decided to delete all of his FNAF plush videos so there is no more proof you nosy monkeys. Pokle apparently brought a Kirby plush that was made by Little Buddy, so now ever since he quit making FNAF, he started to make these random videos about Kirby. Personality Pokle is a teenage boy who makes content on Youtube mostly consisting on either skits or on his Kirby Plush series called Milky Star Nightmares. He likes to joke mostly on the internet and is caring too on both his internet and personal life. History Pokle still started to make his first video about FNAF plush videos where it involved mostly Freddy and the gang being very random, he had about five subscribers when he made that video. Then later on the mid 2016 he started to make other content like skits (well not really) he then quit FNAF and he deleted all of his FNAF plush videos making him wonder what he could do next. Then later during Summer, Pokle started to make meme videos and he even made a video about him faking his face reveal. Then he began making more skits like "Caprisun". Pokle soon started to get back in interest with the plush videos again and he then attempted to make skits with his older Kirby plush. Then in the late 2017, Pokle began making Kirby plush videos with his King Dedede plush and the first video was first about Oven Baked Chips but then Pokle decided to start fresh with the plush videos all over again and soon he finally began making another Kirby plush video and this one he was also disappointed with so he AGAIN decided to re-do the Kirby plush series and this time he kept on going along with it to make Milky Star Nightmares Milky Star Nightmares This was the start of Pokle's main series in his youtube channel where Kirby goes on many misadventures with his pals defeating enemies in every single episode. This plush series is a mix of Comedy and Action/Adventure. Roles PokleTheKirby plays the roles of: * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Phil * Jonathan * Chef Kawasaki * Lucas * Marx * Alternate Kirby * Alternate Chef Kawasaki * Ninswitch * Dubior (pitch shifted) * Bonkers * Water Galboros * Moundo * Kibble Blade * Guardian Pig * Whispy Woods * Pengi Traveler * C U P H E A D * General Sirquad IV * King Pengi * Fox McCloud * Jigglypuff * Unnown * Pikachu * Goomber * Bugs Bunny * Knuckle Joe * Yoshi * Nameless Paratroopa * Carl * Carl's Brother * Mr. Rubix Cube * Ninswitch (pitch shifted) * Mario * Luigi * Birby * Phil Phillian Notes * Pokle has had many names in the past such as UniPikmin, AnimalDarkar, DarthDarkar, FoxOfEpicness, MrFoxShark, Pokle, PokleThePickle, then PokleTheKirby. * Pokle also had a lot of previous profile pictures. * He obviously likes the Kirby franchise. * Pokle does watch anime, his favorite so far is an anime called "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" Category:Humans Category:Real Life Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Film Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Jojo Lover